


Seraph

by ragnarok89



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Abstract, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angels, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Drabble, Early Work, End of the World, F/M, Humanity, Immortality, Kindred Spirits, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Immortal angels they be, may the two spend the rest of their days as children.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 9





	Seraph

May the sun extinguish itself upon the union of the two angels, at the extinction of Earth. If the two angels ever become one, as they are of the Moon and the Earth, the oceans may dry, to the water be nonexistent.

Immortal angels they be, may the two spend the rest of their days as children, alone and have nothing to hope for, red eyes in nothingness.

One a harbinger of tragedy and one a reflection of what was lost so long ago.

Believe in what you wish, whatever you hope to be the truth - may all the dreams of the dying burn and etch in your memory.

In the precipice of the world, the two have no souls that are their own, as they yearn to be human once more, the one of anarchy and the other a fallen angel – the seraphs they be.


End file.
